ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ArJay
The Beginning ArJay was born in Boston, Massachusetts an only child. His father left before he was even born. His mother did her best to raise him until she passed away from breast cancer when ArJay was 13. He was forced to move in with his aunt and uncle who had no children of their own. From then on life become tougher and tougher for ArJay. He began selling drugs on the street for cash as a living. It went one for years as ArJay became richer and richer as his name got bigger and bigger in the dope game. Finally it all caught up to him though. One night while ArJay was working the street, he ended up selling some "product" to an undercover police officer. This was ArJay's first offence and he spent 6 months in juvenile correction facility for it. When he got out, he immediately went back to selling. It's all he knew how to do. Little did he know, that THAT decision, although a wrong one, was the best decision he has made in his lifetime. You see, it didn't take long for ArJay to get busted again. This time, he was 18, the legal age, and was sentenced to 18 months in county jail. While in there he met a man by the name of Earl. Earl was big into wrestling and always dreamed that one day he'd become a professional wrestler, even though his was doing life in prison. Every day Earl trained in the gym after the other inmates were done boxing. ArJay ended up in the same cell as Earl, and Earl showed him a few videotapes of the older days the jail had in it's video library. ArJay immediately knew this was what he was destined to do, and began training with Earl everyday. After 18 long months, ArJay was released from prison. Before he left though, he made a promise to Earl. ArJay promised that he'd forgot about selling drugs, clean up his act and be the best damn wrestler this business has ever seen. His hasn't let Earl down so far. HPW HPW was the first federation ArJay graced his presence in, and what a quick impact he made. On his first night he captured the HPW Hardcore Championship in a first blood match over Krazy D. It was a short run, because the Hardcore Championship was held under "24/7" rules, meaning the title was to be defended at all times, and ArJay was subsequently pinned by Krazy to lose the title he just won. After a few weeks of feuding back and forth with D, he then went on to re-capture the Hardcore Championship in a Flaming Tables match, which would soon become his favorite match. ArJay demanded that every match he defended the Hardcore Championship in, be contested under Flaming Tables rules, and he got his wish. This, helped propel ArJay to stardom quite quickly. The owner of HPW saw how quickly ArJay was becoming a star, and decided to pit him against the World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Dean, in a title versus title match. ArJay was victorious, and in less then three months time, won his first ever World Heavyweight Championship. ArJay vacated the hardcore title so he could focus on his run as World Champion. ArJay would go on to win 2 more World titles during his run in HPW. DZW During his last World Title run in HPW, ArJay received an unexpected phone call from his estranged cousin JayTee, who had found out about ArJay and his success. Jaytee was currently wrestling for the DZW promotion, and convinced ArJay to jump ship. ArJay showed up in DZW with the HPW title around his waist, where on his first night he challenged the DZW World Champion Pyscho to a match for his belt. With the help from outside interference from JayTee, ArJay was successful in claiming his first ever DZW World Heavyweight Championship. Upon winning, he spray painted the HPW title with "DZW" before throwing it in the trash and lighting it on fire. Shortly there after JayTee and ArJay captured the Tag Team Championship, while JayTee also captured the Hardcore Championship. In a bit of controversy, the night after JayTee captured the Hardcore Championship, he challenged his own partner ArJay to a title versus title match, in which JayTee "layed down" for ArJay, making him a triple crown champion, and the only man to hold all the titles in the promotion simultaneously. ArJay and JayTee would go on to capture the Tag Team Titles once more before jumping ship once again. ECFW ArJay and JayTee got a deal to join a federation that had recently skyrocketed into stardom. They quickly jumped shipped, but realised after only a short few months it was a bad mistake. After screw job followed by screw job, ArJay and JayTee had enough and left the company. JayTee retired, whilst ArJay joined the federation WXWA, which was owned by a close friend of his at the time. ArJay and JayTee did capture one Tag Team Championship during their short run in ECFW. WXWA ArJay joined the upstart WXWA, which was owned by then friend Justin Warner. He joined the fed under promise he would be thrown into a World Title tournament right off. After making his way through the first two rounds easily, ArJay met his toughest competitor to date, The Excitor. The two had the most grueling match either of them had had at that point in their early careers, only for it to end in controversy. For the first time since his child days, ArJay made a deal. A deal, with the owner, Warner, which would give the win and World Title to ArJay, and thus screw The Excitor in the process. Little did anyone know, that this deal, would end up ruining the fed and career of Justin Warner, and create best friends out of ArJay and The Excitor in the process. Shortly after the demise of WXWA, The Excitor convinced ArJay to join Ex's old stomping grounds, XWA. XWA ArJay joined XWA, and even convinced his cousin JayTee to come out of retirement to join as well. After numerous runs, including alot of losses, (The most he's ever had in one federation.) ArJay decided to leave XWA , and alongside his cousin JayTee, retired. Although his career never produced a championship in XWA, he was still inducted into the Hall Of Fame class in 2008. This came, just one short year after his was inducted into the HPW Hall Of Fame. First Retirement XWA took alot out of ArJay, especially with all the losses, and he hit a low point in his life. He was very close to going back to his old life of selling drugs when he got a call. His mentor from jail Earl, was killed. Upon attending the funeral, he met Earl's daughter Jordin. The two went for coffee afterwards and hit it off pretty quickly. They started dating and Jordin convinced ArJay it was time to get back into what he loved, back into wrestling. WWN ArJay got a call from an old buddy back during his ECFW days, who was starting up a new federation of his own. After months of trying to convince him, ArJay finally talked Excitor out of his retirement and the two formed the tag team we now know as "The Movement", and joined WWN. After a few months of dominating every team in their path, The Movement captured their first Tag Team Championship by defeating Vamp and Tim. They continued to steamroll through the competition before the owner decided to book a tag team match with huge implications. The match up, was The Tag Team Champions, The Movement, vs the World and WWN Heavyweight Champions, Dale Hunter and Shane Ackles, in a winner takes all championship match. If Dale or Shane pinned ArJay or The Excitor, then Dale and Shane would be the new WWN Tag Team Champions. However, if ArJay or The Excitor pinned Shane or Dale, the person making the pin would win the title of the man he pinned, while his teammate would capture the title from the other man. ArJay pinned Shane, becoming World Heavyweight Champion, and Excitor became WWN Champion in the process. At the next PPV, Total Eclipse, an old XWA rival Chris Bomber brought back the Eclipse match. A 6 man match with every major title in the promotion on the line. ArJay lost his World Championship to Chris Bomber, but won the Intercontinental Championship during the match. This made him the first triple crown champion in WWN's history. An accomplishment that was only once repeated by Dale Hunter before the WWN closed it's doors. Reunion Shows After WWN closed, there wasn't much out there for ArJay to do, the business was in a downtime and work was hard to come by. XWA had a few reunion shows along the way, it's last to date as of now is "Still Twitching", in which ArJay went one on one against The Excitor for the first time since the "screw job" in WXWA. Second Retirement During one of XWA's reunion shows, simply known as "Still Twitching", ArJay matched up against his tag team partner and best friend The Excitor in arguably the best match of the show. After a hellacious matchup, Excitor came out victorious to bring the head to head record between the two to even, 1-1. Shortly thereafter ArJay announced his retirement from wrestling. After months of being out, Kris Keebler called ArJay and introduced him to a new fed, RKW. After thinking it out and discussing it with then girlfriend Jordin, ArJay decided to come out of retirement and join the roster at RKW, where he is now employed. Currently ArJay can currently be seen wrestling alongside once rival and now best friend The Excitor in RKW, where they currently hold the RKW Tag Tornado Championship as "The Movement". Those two are also in a stable with long time friends Harmony and Kris Keebler, known as "The In Crowd". Championships and Accomplishments 7x World Heavyweight Champion (WWN x 1, WXWA x 1, DZW x 2, HPW x 3) 4x Tag Team Champion (RKW x 1 w/ The Excitor, WWN x 1 w/ The Excitor, ECFW x 1 w/ JayTee, DZW x 1 w/ JayTee) 3x Hardcore Champion (DZW x 1, HPW x 2) Intercontinental Champion (WWN) XWA & HPW Hall Of Fame Inductee First Ever WWN Triple Crown Champion Only Man To Hold All Three DZW Titles Simultaneously Undefeated as a Tag Team w/ The Excitor (The Movement)